Chu Lingxi
Pre Novel (Background) A young girl whose appearance is said to be stunning. She has eye-catching pink hair tied into a long ponytail which was so long that it reached down to her heels. It gave a faint shine under sunlight. She has fair jade like skin. Her facial features were charmingly refined. Has eyes that are spirited and quick-witted. She gave off a prideful air.Chapter 2666 - The Great Law Enforcement Hall She is listed in Three Great Beauties of the Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm.Chapter 2750 - Chu Feng’s Opportunity She was one of the Chu Heavenly Clan’s five strongest members of the younger generation. Due to the fact that she possessed extraordinary talent, she was deemed to be a demon-level genius. She was ranked ninth on the Demon-level Geniuses List and weakest among the Chu Heavenly Clan’s five demon-level geniuses.Chapter 2749 - Demon-level Geniuses List Her grandfather is the Chu Heavenly Clan’s Law Enforcement Hall’s Hall Master, and her father is Chu Heavenly Clan’s Law Enforcement Hall’s Vice Hall Master. Her mother Gu Mingyuan is the Princess of the Wanzhou Ancient Clan, overlord of the Ten Thousand Provinces Upper Realm. Ever since she knew that Chu Xuanyuan's son Chu Feng was alive she has held him in high regards and wants to surpass him in cultivation. Novel Volume 7 - Return of the Discarded Child She was undertaking missions all over the place, and rarely stayed in the Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm for long.Chapter 2669 - Frighteningly Powerful She was present when Chu Huai and Chu Yue reported Chu Feng defeating Infant Soul Sect as well as Chu Bore misdeeds in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm. She was briefed on the achievements of Chu Xuanyuan by her father. Spirit Formation Immortal Domain Chu Lingxi left for the Spirit Formation Immortal Domain to make a breakthrough to become a Dragon Mark Immortal-cloak World Spiritist.Chapter 2737 - Mother In Trouble She was the first to breakthrough to Dragon Mark Immortal-cloak in the Buried Spirit Lake. She secretly followed Chu Feng after he left Buried Spirit Lake and saw him being besieged by Yuwen City and was about to interfere when he was saved by a mysterious person. Stone Gambling Hall She was preset at the Stone Gambling Hall for the Grand Auction AssemblyChapter 2920 - Gathering Of The Three Beauties. Jinshi Bo a prince of the Goldenstone Royal Clan annoyed her and was told offChapter 2921 - Metamorphosis Mysteryrealm Bracelet. At the auction Chu Lingxi, Chu Ruoshi and Xia Yun'er each received 10 Exotic Flowers from Chu Feng as a giftChapter 2924 - Angered To Vomiting Blood. She was seen waiting with members of Chu clan for the auction of the Imortal Armaments when Chu Feng left the Auction Assembly before it was concludedChapter 2927 - You’ve Courted A Major Disaster. Illusory Blood Lotus With the appearance of the Blood Lotus outside of the Ghost Sect Hall she appeared with the many geniuses that gathered for the Grand Auction AssemblyChapter 2930 - The Legend Of The Blood Clan. When the crowd of younger generation were defaming Chu Feng (saying that he had fled since he offended too many people) she and Chu Ruoshi stood neutralChapter 2931 - Why Defame Me?. Chu Feng warned all of the geniuses not to approach the crimson fog (trail of the Blood Lotus for those seeking it's treasures) yet Chu Lingxi and Xia Yun'er were the only two who listened to the warning of Chu FengChapter 2933 - A Kind Warning. All of those who entered were grievously injured while a few lost their lives. When Chu Feng revealed his planes for the Blackflame Ghost Sword which he obtained from the Blood Lotus she with Chu Ruoshi was the only two from Chu Heavenly Clan who did not criticize himChapter 2937 - Shameless Demand. Return of the Discarded Child She was among those that gathered to witness Chu Feng's return to the Chu Heavenly Clan's main city. She was astonished when she heard the condition that Lord Supreme Elder had set for Chu FengChapter 2953 - Chu Feng’s Response. She was stunned by Chu Feng's perfomance on the Nine Levels Heavenly Lightning StepsChapter 2956 - Authentication. 'When Chu Feng's assent to the tenth step incurred the Nine Heavenly Lightening PhenomenaChapter 2958 - Most Definitely Not An Abnormal Sign as with everyone else she was ordered to evacuate to the main city and the grand protection formation was to be raised to protect the clan. Yet she refused to get inside without her father who was still in close proximity with the Nine Levels Heavenly Lightning Steps. In the end Chu Xuan Zhengfa sacrificed a treasure to protect Chu Feng, brought the people from the Law Enforcement Hall and Chu Lingxi to the main cityChapter 2959 - Scattering One’s Soul. Volume 8 - Dao Training Realm After she went to Ancient Wanzhou Clan for cultivation she was not heard of till the news of the death of Chu Xuanyuan was spread wide and Chu Heavenly Clan faced great danger of clan extermination by his enemies. She appears with her mother and manages to stop this.Chapter 3685 After meeting with Chu Feng she challenges him to a duel in which each pledged to do their utmost. They compared swordsmanship in which Chu Feng wins by a small margin.Chapter 3689 It is revealed that she possessed two bloodlines as well as her current progress clearly relates to the awakening of her second bloodline which had been sealed/suppressed at birth by her mother. She displays a Ninth rank Immortal method which is considered as one of the strongest Immortal methods ('Ancient Clan Sacred Light Wheel). This display ends in a tie with Chu Feng's Immortal Taboo Bloody Thunder Technique. When the duel ends she reveals that she has unsealed Lightening Armor thus gaining one more cultivation level when released resulting Chu Feng being unable to contend with her for now. She enters Bloodline Cultivation Formation with her father and Chu Feng which is cut short by the Clan Head's injuries being too severe; needing Chu Feng's help. Linghu Hongfei comes to challenge Chu Feng(who was unavailable at the time ) which Chu Lingxi accepts. She shames Linghu Hongfei who in his anger using some special method removed her soul eyes resulting is her being blind and on the verge of death.Chapter 3698 This wound was so serious that even Grandmaster Liangqiu could not do anything except delaying her soul dispersal for seven days. As for treatment they had to find an extremely rare Natural Oddity, Deepsea Pupils which was only found in Forbidden Area, Mirror Sea.Chapter 3699 When fusing it she felt a bit of pain and was able to shoot a bright blue beam capable of breaking through the void with her eyes closed. When she regained her senses she was very emotional about her new sight. She also found that her eyes were special and that because of it she had a breakthrough to the 4th Exalted Rank. She was very much surprised when Ox-Nosed Old Daoist presented her with an opportunity (a gift from Chu Feng) to fuse a Divine Power in addition to her two bloodlines. She related the history of her parents to Chu Feng while inside the spirit palace of Ox-Nosed Old Daoist. Once Ox-Nosed Old Daoist had prepared for the first step of fusion of Divine Power she and Chu Feng had to soak in a very smelly black colored liquid; something she was not willing to do. She completed this body tempering in 45 days after which she went out, consulted with the others (her parents and Grandmaster Liangqiu) and was disinclined to complete the rest of the steps due to being influenced by popular view that Ox-Nosed Old Daoist was a swindler. She urged Chu Feng to give up on this endeavour as well. In the end she confessed that she wasn't able to endure such pain and she had given up on this opportunity. She also urged Chu Feng to work on Hot Qilin Incantation which her mother gave him since it could increase his battle power. She (together with her parents and Grandmaster Liangqiu) deceives Chu Feng and tells him that Linghu Hongfei had cancelled the duel that was to happen in three months. She leaves Bright Mirror Sea with her parents to go to Ancient Wanzhou Clan. Before she left Ox-Nosed Old Daoist gave her one last chance to change her decision yet she refused this last opportunity too. Current Attributes Overall battle prowess should be able to fight 4 ranks above her as to the current raws. Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chu Heavenly Clan Category:Human Category:Heaven Punishment Mysterious Art Category:Heavenly Bloodline Possessor Category:Ten Thousand Provinces Ancient Clan Category:World Spiritists Category:Alive